1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves for adjusting the rate of flow of fluids generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel fluid flow valve that can that be designed to exhibit a selected one of a variety of response characteristics, which characteristic can easily be modified, including reversing the action of the valve.
2. Background Art
Fluid flow valves are ancient and are used for controlling the flow of many different fluids in a wide variety of applications. Each type of valve has its own flow response characteristics which can be modified somewhat, but in which major changes cannot be made. For example, gate, butterfly, and various types of plug valves have fairly good flow control characteristics when nearly closed, but, when opened to around one-quarter or more of full opening, the flow control response degrades considerably. Globe-type valves offer fairly good flow control response over a wider range, but even that is far from linear.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow valve which can be designed to exhibit a selected flow response characteristic.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a fluid flow valve in which the flow response characteristic can easily be modified.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a fluid flow valve in which the action of the valve can easily be reversed.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a fluid flow valve which can be economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.